Challenges
by TwiliMewtwo
Summary: These are different challenges that I did for forums
1. Chapter 1:Drabble

What is wrong with me? Am I a monster? The blood of the innocent cats, splattered on my claws. Why did I do this? What is going on? There is blood, from cats who have died, because of me, splattered on the ground. What am I to do now? Where should I go? Surely Staclan will now accept me now. Is it too late for me? Will I go somewhere else? The fear that is killing me, is worse than the cuts that blood is flowing from. Worse then the broken bones in my body. What am I to do?


	2. Chapter 2: Cat and a Mouse

In a clan far, far away. Where a desert lies, a clan is there. Unknowing what danger they face when Darkclan strikes. A new hope is needed to save them from the dark future. Skyleap, a young warrior, unknowing too much of his past, his family, or his fate is going to have to step up and face the challenges ahead. Meanwhile, the leader of Darkclan and his deputy, Blackfur are working to take over all the clans and bring chaos amount them.

"Silverpaw? Silverpaw, is that you?" Goldenfur asked. Silverpaw hurried over to Goldenfur. "It is you Silverpaw! You where beginning to have me worried. I told you not to go that way. Now look at what you've done to us. Where are we anyway?"

"Meow...meow. Meow, meow." Silverpaw said.

"I know where in someplace cramped and dark. That's not helping." Goldenfur said.

"Meow meow. Meow meow meow." Silverpaw mewed.

"Now your being ridiculous" Goldenfur muttered. "Wait, do you feel that. We've stopped."

"Meow."

"Great, maybe we'll be able to get out of this place." Goldenfur said.

A group of cats came. They where pushing some cats outside. Including Silverpaw and Goldenfur. They took the outside and put them lined in a row in the hot desert. As they finished, two more cats walked up.

"Which one should we get?" The first cat said.

"Um... That one." The second said.

"Me?" Goldenfur said.

"Yes you, come on." The second cat said.

"Very well." Goldenfur said.

"Hey Sandcloud, how about that one." The first one said.

"Very well. Hey you, come here." Sandcloud called. A little red cat came.

"Skyleap, head home. I'll handle the rest here. Fix those cats up before dinner." Sandcloud said.

"Yes, uncle Sandcloud." Skyleap replied. As the group started to walk away, the little red cat fell.

"Hold on, Sandcloud. This ones isn't in the best quality. He seems to be not well kept."

Sandcloud turned to the two cats who are selling. "You trying to scam us?" He hissed. The two cats shook there head and pointed to more cats they are selling. "There saying pick another one."

"May I suggest that one over there." Goldenfur pointed to Silverpaw. "He's in top condition and very well kept. I think he'll serve you well master."

"Alright then, we'll take that one." Skyleap said. Silverpaw walked over.

"You owe me one." Goldenfur said to Silverpaw.

"Meow, meow meow. Meow, meow."

"Stop saying that." Goldenfur hissed.

~time skip~

"Hurry, hurry!" Skyleap said to three cats. A large, very furry brown, tom. A skinny, pretty brown and white she-cat, and a normal sized black tom with brown spots.

"I'm hurrying kit." The black and brown tom said.

"Almost there!" Skyleap said.

"Meow!" The large, very furry brown tom said.

"Quiet, Raggedfur."

"Meoooow." Raggedfur hissed.

"Swiftstrike, Raggedfur. Quiet, both of you." Skyleap hissed.

"Listen kit..." Swiftstrike started.

"Silverpaw, Goldenfur!" Skyleap interrupted him.

"Master, your alive!" Goldenfur said.

"Meow meow." Silverpaw said.

"Oh stop it Silver." Goldenfur said.

"I think we have company." The pretty brown and white she-cat said.

"Get to the border!" Swiftstrike said.

"What about Onestrike?" Skyleap asked.

Blackfur walked out. "So we meet again, Onestrike. This time, I won't lose." He threatened.

"Onestrike!" Skyleap saw him near Blackfur. Onestrike unsheathed his claws. He leaped at Blackfur.

"You may be strong, but you'll never defeat me!" Blackfur said.

"Come on kit, let's go." Swiftstrike ordered.

"You have much to learn." Onestrike said and glanced over to Skyleap. He turned back towards the fight and paused. Blackfur slashed him on his neck and he bit Onestrike. Onestrike fell over dead.

"No!" Skyleap yelled. All the cats turned towards him.

"Come on kit." Swiftstrike said. Skyleap obediently followed and they ran as fast as they can to the border. They kept on running, from the Darkclan territory, but they will come back. Someday.


	3. Chapter 3: Take Me Away

"Maplekit, come on!" Spottedkit said.

"Coming!" Maplekit replied. Shadowkit watched in the distance the two kits playing.

"Why am I always the one left out. No on ever pays attention to me." He said and walked towards the nursery.

"Come on Maplekit, let's play Warrior and Mouse!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Jealousy struck Shadowkit hard. How much his sisters loved to play with each other, how there always together, just the two of them. Tear entered his eyes.

"Why do I have to live this stupid life of being like a shadow. Never being noticed, never having fun, always feeling sad. It's stupid." He cried. Tears fell down his face. The voices of his sisters playing outside.

"I'm tired of this life I'm living. I want to die!" He cried. "And die, I will!" Shadowkit raised his paw and dug it on his other paw. He sunk his teeth into his own skin. He ripped it off, piece by piece as more tears fell. Blood splattered on the ground.

"This hurts, so much." He cried. "Why am I doing this?" He cried. Blood dropped, tears where falling.

"It hurts to be ignored your entire life. It's hurts to do this." He tore of more of his skin. He felt weaker, his life being sucked from him. He collapsed on the ground.

"You know... I think... No one will notice...I'm gone." He muttered. One last tear drop fell to the ground. His chest stopped rising. His spirit was taken away.


	4. Chapter 4: See You Again

"When will I leave? When will I go and see everyone again? Reunite with everyone I love. When will Silverpelt, let me join them? In their ranks." Willowfrost thought. "When will I see my kits, Steamtail, Dawnleap, and Robinfeather? When will I see my mate, Wolfheart? When will I see my sister, Poppykit? I've always wanted to meet her. How about my brother? My dearest brother Tigerblaze? What about my mother and father, Fallensnow and Nightshade. So many who I wish too see."

"Willowfrost no!" Someone screamed.

"Have I lived too long?" Willowfrost thought.

"Don't die on us!" The same cat cried.

"I'm the oldest elder." Willowfrost thought, unfazed by the screaming in the background.

"Dewfall, she going to die. Give up already." Another cat said. "Don't mess with her fate."

"No!" Dewfall cried.

"It is her destiny and it can't be changed."

"My heart aches. My old bones hurt from the stories from my past. I want to die. I want to see everyone again." Willowfrost said.

"But Blossompetal..." Dewfall muttered.

"I'm going to be happy when I meet them. All the pain that my life has caused, it will be lifted when I see everyone." Willowfrost thought.

"Starclan wishes to have her. It is her time, no one can alter her fate." Blossompetal hissed.

"I don't want her to die!" Dewfall said.

"Is my time up?" Willowfrost thought. "That's answers all my questions. I'm so happy. So...so happy. My prayer...has..." Her chest stopped rising. Her eyes dulled, the hint of happiness still shined in her eyes though.

"No!" Dewfall cried. "I never got to say I'm sorry!" Blossompetal walked over to the crying tom and wrapped her tail around him.

"You'll see her again." She said in a soothing voice.

"I've made the biggest mistakes. I was too arrogant to admit them. I was a huge burden to her." Dewfall said.

"I bet she's happy being with her family. It'll make up for any problems that have happened in her life. She'll forgive you, without a sorry." Blossompetal said.

"Really! Thank you Blossompetal! Your probably right!" Dewfall said. "And when I do die and go to Starclan, I'll be sure to apologize."

"We welcome you, Willowfrost."

"Everyone!" A tear fell from Willowfrost's face. "I'm so happy to see you all!"


	5. Chapter 5: Our Past

At the start of Twilight I was born. I was the only one. No more. I did live a normal loner life, but a unexpected twist of fates, left me in pieces.

"Mommy!" I cried. Wailing my song of sadness. As a loner, we struggled against many. I never expected this though. A group of cats attacked. For little to no reason.

"Hush, Twilight." My mother said in a soothing voice. Wrapping her tail around me. Though I could see, the grief she was hiding in her eyes. The blood soaked paw of hers reached forwards, to be placed on a smokey grey tom.

"Mommy!" I tried to say again. "Daddy... He's gone..."

"Twilight, he's not gone. He's somewhere far away." My mother said though I knew was a lie. Her eyes showed it. He was dead, killed by the cats. My mother removed her paw from the lifeless cat. Her eyes, clouded with grief. She looked up. Searching for answers on what to do next. She got up and walked away, hiding her face. I got up to follow.

"No, go!" She hissed. "Go you stupid kit!" She started to run as fast as she could. Tears trailed behind her. I stood speechless. Unable to move with fear, grief, anger, and sadness.

"They'll come back. The rest will. They'll come to finish us. I must protect Twilight." My mother thought. "They'll come to kill me and Twilight. They'll follow my scent. This is the only way...to keep Twilight alive."

"M...mommy." I let out a weak meow. I started to walk towards her but the words she spoke, kept me from going far. I lowered my head, and turned around. I started to walk away. I didn't know where, but I knew I wanted to go anywhere but here.

~time skip~

I wandered through the forest. I lived a normal loner life. Though one event after another, turned my life around. I was walking through the forest. I heard a familiar cry. Though I didn't know why. It just seemed like I should know it. I followed the sound out of curiosity, but what a saw, left me scarred.

I found a small clearing. With crimson red pools. A cat laid nearby. I stood horrified. As I walked closer, the cat grew more familiar. The grey she-cat that I loved, is now on the ground, barely breathing.

"Mother!" I cried and ran over to her. Her blue eyes where full of tears.

"Twilight..." She whispered. A smile was on her face.

"How can you smile...when your dying?" I asked.

"Because... I got to see my kit...one last time." She said. A single tear fell from the blue eyes, before they dulled. I sat down next to her, and cried for my mother. Though I did not sense, someone right next to me. They swiped their paw, at the side of my head. I yowled in surprise. A massive cat, stood right near me. I was terrified. I didn't now how to fight. They slashed at me again. They where a lot older then I was, and a lot bigger too. I knew I was going to die, so I closed my eyes. Expecting death. Though that's what I didn't receive.

"Why are you near Nightclan camp?" I heard one hiss at the massive cat. My head felt lighter, from loss of blood. I barely listened to anything, before I collapsed.

I didn't expect to wake up, in some sort of den. A few cobwebs Around my head. I heard cats talking.

"That's the kit the patrol found. He looks about four to five moons old." The first cat said. A beautiful golden she-cat with sunset colored eyes.

"Is he alright?" The second one asked. A large black she-cat with a scar across her muzzle.

"He'll be fine Ravenstar." The first one said again.

"Are you sure, Dusklight?" Ravenstar said. "It seemed to look as if he lost a lot of blood."

"I'm sure." Dusklight said. "And look, he's awake." Ravenstar turned her head towards me. I lowered my head in fear.

"It's alright little one." She said. "What's your name?"

"I...I'm Twilight." I said. My voice shook in fear.

"The patrol said your mother died. You have no where to go." Ravenstar said. I nodded. Tears filled my eyes from the event. Dusklight turned her attention towards Ravenstar. She nodded her head.

"Then why don't you stay here. You can join us if you'd like." Ravenstar finished. I stood there shocked.

"Really." I said. Ravenstar nodded her head. I smiled and nodded. I become a cat of Nightclan and I don't have any regrets.


	6. Chapter 6: Happy Challenge 2

Wolfstrike fell to the ground. His fur covered in blood. Though instead of tears in his eyes, was a smile on his face. He was relieved to have a heavy burden off his shoulders. He was a prophet. He was suppose to do great things, but he knew that he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried.

The shady forest was quite peaceful. The sound of birds whistling their songs. The rustle of mice in the fallen leafs, looking for food. A small lake with small fish swimming.

"This hurts...so good." He said with his smile. Relief spread through his body. "No more...prophecy. No more...hurting others. No more...of any of that." His eyes shined with pure joy. "And on top of that, I'll see many people I love. My mother and father for an example. Maybe death isn't the worst thing. Maybe it's living. Who knows."

Wolfstrike's chest was quickly rising. Pain hit him, but he didn't care. "To me... Death is the best thing. No more battling. No more dealing with...cats I hate. Yes... it's a wonderful thing. The best thing...that's ever happened to me." He muttered. The prophecy started to ring in his head.

"Darkness will consume unless the wolf howls it song of doom." He never knew what the prophecy meant, and that hurt him. He felt useless, but since it's over, he didn't care. "No more..." His eyes dulled before he could finish the words. Though you could see, the smile on his face.


End file.
